


Alley

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is not nice or cute in this, Black Hat × Reader, Corruption, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really really bad, Torture, he's as bad as you could get, im also putting this in the context of the pandemic cause I can, reader - Freeform, reader is in a lot of distress and panic, really bad fic ahead, shaming, streets sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: RAPE/NONCON WARNINGTHIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, DO NOT READ IT IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO RAPE.In the middle of a pandemic, you find yourself alone in a dark corner of your town while going out for a walk. Only god knows what lurks in the shadow of the empty streets...
Kudos: 20





	Alley

It's been quite some time since you've been outside. The quarantine period has taken over everyone's daily routine. You're not allowed to leave your apartment anymore. 

As you make your first steps outside, weary, you look around. The streets, once full of people of all ages walking around towards different places-

All are gone now. You're alone with the emptiness of the streets around you. As much as you like being alone, even this feels _too_ much.

Starting to walk further, you make a plan in your head.

"I could reach the market faster if I cut the road and walk on the alley between the two blocks. That should cut the time of me being outside."

Without wasting another moment, you pick up your pace, walking towards the alley. You try not to think too much about how _quiet_ everything is.

But-

In your subconscious attempt to ignore how empty the space around feels, your eyes manages to miss a black, tendril like creature slipping by a bunch of dirty trash cans.

_Something is definitely after you._

But that's the least of your worries right now. You're too focused on the possibility of the shop being closed. In a moment of panic, you quicken your pace, finally arriving at the alley.

For a moment, you stop.

The alley is dark...

Darker then you remember it being. You question yourself if it's really safe to take this route. Maybe there's another way...

You shake your head and smile to yourself.

"There's no one who could possibly hurt me here, everyone is indoors! I should honestly stop worrying like this."

You give yourself some more mental encouragements, then proceeded to step into the dark.

_Suddenly, something brushes against your leg._

And you stop.

_Something is not right._

You feel...watched. Your mind cannot reason the sudden fear and stress that you're feeling right now. 

Like someone _put_ those feelings right in your head. Your palms turned cold, your heart is pounding more and more in your chest. You cling your hand over your shirt, grabbing it while you try to calm down.

"This is just a panic attack. I..I can deal with it."

You say to yourself in a shaky voice.

"I'll be fine...I just need to breathe".

You close your eyes.

And you take a deep breath.

**_Something grabs you from the back._ **

Enveloping your entire body in a cold, right grasp.

**_"My my, I wasn't expecting you here~"._ **

Your body is violently stopped into a low hunch position, unable to see who's behind you. Adrenaline starts to pour in your blood. Your body is trembling, you can feel your knees become weaker and weaker as your hands are forcibly moved to your back. You cannot move.

You barely manage to speak.

"W..who are you?! What do you want from me??"

You struggle, but it's in vain.

"LET ME GO, _PLEASE_!" 

The kidnapper laughs, pressing their body closer to yours. They feel...cold. Too cold.

"Your voice sounds so satisfying when you plead like that~"

You shake your head in disbelief. How could they say something like that?

You hear a low chuckle, followed by a deep breath. Placing their head next to your ear, you can feel their breath brush against your neck, rousing goosebumps to break out all over your skin.

Their hands let yours go, but...you don't run. **You can't.** Something is keeping you in place. You're paralyzed in fear. 

They move their hand over your chest.

"_I can feel your heart pounding in your chest. Are you scared?~"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? MONEY? JUST LET ME GO, I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT."

_"Is that so~?"_

Their cold, gloved hand slides lower and lower. 

"I'm glad I found someone who's so _willing_..."

Your legs are trembling in fear, tears filling your eyes as you finally caught up to what they're about to do.

"Please... _Please let me go_...I can't take this..."

"I..I'm..."

They purr in satisfaction as they hear your pleas to let you go. They don't say a word as their hand slowly slips over and reaches between your legs, fingers rubbing slow circles over your clothed groin.

You start to cry, tears falling over your cheeks in despair, shaking violently as you try to escape. Pressing your legs together to stop him from doing anything more to you, but everything is useless. 

" _You like this..._ "

Your struggles are making them more _happy_ , closing the distance between their body and yours until they're fully pressed against you. You don't know what to do. You're at your limit.

_You want to pray to god, to anything that could help you, but is it really worth it?_

Suddenly, their hand retreats, placing it on your shoulder, making you jump on the spot.

A low, deep chuckle resonating in your chest as you try to calm yourself down and process what is happening to you.

_"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you,_ **_pet_ ** _."_

You're crying and shaking, eyes blurred out by your tears. You can't understand why this Is happening to you.

When he walks away from you, your mind snaps back to reality a moment before you're enveloped in dark shadows. You feel like your entire being is being swallowed up by darkness, you can't fight back. You just take it.

  
  


Finally, you feel like the chaos around you stopped. 

For a moment, all you can hear is quiet. You breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself down. Somehow, you managed to stop crying.

You open your blurry eyes, weary of what you're going to see. 

But you soon realize that your body is tied up to a chair. Your expression shifts to horror, sweat beads breaking the surface of your skin as your heart races again.

And then, you hear footsteps. Slow, agonizing, getting louder and louder.

A tall, lean figure slips out from the darkness that surrounds you. Walking slowly towards you, they chuckle.

"You can call me Black Hat."

A smile spreads on his face. You look at him.

He has...sharp teeth...

Is he even human...? 

"What..what are you?"

He laughs under his breath, his smile getting bigger.

_"Oh, wouldn't you like to know."_

You're trying to keep your composure. Adrenaline flows through your veins, you feel like you could jump and escape right then and there, but his one eye pierces you, your very soul.

You decide to sit and be obedient.

"Your choice to not fight back is wise, but I always wanted my victims to be more... _challenging_."

Wait...did he..No.

It can't be.

You gather the courage to speak.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"

He smiles.

"Would you like that?"

"I...I don't know."

"Why should I kill you when we could have some fun, hmm?"

He puts a foot down, then the next. He's approaching you.

"Besides, you already proved to me that you're _fit_ for this."

"F..fit for what."

He's _really_ close now. A tall creature, dressed in black and red. His green teeth glistening in the dark, you just can't look away...even if you know what he did to you. Your stomach coils inside as you recall his touch. What horrendous _thing_ he had the audacity to act upon you.

"Don't say you didn't liked that~"

He's doing it again. Is he...reading your mind…?

You gulp, a surge of anger settling into your mind.

"I..I didn't. How could I?! YOU DID IT FUKING FORCEFULLY."

"Oh, **_but you did._ **"

You don't manage to blink when he lunges towards you, pinning you into the chair with his arms. You grit your teeth, tensing up as you try to get away from him as much as you can.

You're horrified when his hand creeps down your body, cupping your groin. Rubbing and circling his hand _everywhere_. 

"I could've smell the scent of your arousal since I first touched you back at the alley...such delicious, raw, _desire."_

Your heart beats heavily in your chest, your body shakes violently. You can feel tears filling up your eyes again as you realize that you're stuck with this... **_monster._ **

He touches you harder. _Faster._

"I know you can't hold yourself forever dear, _show me how much you're enjoying this_."

You're disgusted by him addressing you with "dear", huffing through your nose as you try your best to hold your reactions from his insistent touches. Suddenly, his hand moves pass the rim of your pants, settling his cold gloves hand over your clit.

You're crying. You can barely hold yourself from moaning and panting. You have...to hold it in…

"If you don't like dear...how about.."

His finger move to grip your clit, pumping it up and down violently, pleasure hitting you like lightning. Convulsing and crying, your legs shaking and tensing as much as they can.

**_"Pet."_ **

Between tightly gritted teeth, you let out a shaky moan. _His touch got harsher._

" **_Good._ ** Such a good pet you are. I knew you liked this."

He licks his teeth in wretched satisfaction, his eyes glowing red, while fingers dip and rub your inner folds, pressing at the entrance.

"You've gotten so wet for me, haven't you pet~"

"SHUT UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, STOP DOING THIS-"

With force, his other hand grabs your hair, pulling your head to look up at him. 

"It seems that pretty little mouth of yours is good at shouting for help…"

He unzips his pants, pushing your head against his groin.

"How about we give it a new task, hmm~?"

Slick tendrils slowly coil in the air, pressing against your face. You're morbidly repulsed by how _disgusting_ his dick looks. In a fit of rage, you snarl at him.

**_"Fuck y-"_ **

His tendrils shove themselves into your mouth as soon as you open it, violently slithering down your throat. You can feel them grow and expand in your mouth, the tip traveling down your neck more and more. 

He purrs and growls in satisfaction, grabbing a fistful of your hair to push you forwards towards himself.

"That's it pet...that's it."

You gag and choke on his cocks, rubbing against your inner mouth walls, your drool mixed with his cum dripping down your chin. Your tears fall down your cheeks, struggling to breathe.

Black Hat tense up, his hand moving to cover his face, letting heavy breaths to slither pass his fanged mouth. His hips start to thrust into your mouth, picking up more and more speed. 

You're at your breaking point. You can't hold this much longer then this. 

With your last energy reserves, you bob your head back and forth, trying to get him off faster. You want this to end. You _need_ this to end. You're so _tired_ , you just want to die at this point. Just to escape this hellhole that you fell prey to.

Black Hat purrs louder, with a final thrust of his hips, you take in his cocks to their base, feeling them swollen inside your mouth as he cums. His thick, warm juices flowing down your throat, choking you while you're struggling to take just one shallow breath.

**_"Drink it."_ **

Unable to resist, you swallow all of his slickness, feeling it heavily pouring into you. You'd stick your fingers down your throat to make yourself vomit if you could. The mere thought of what he's done to you...how could someome be this disgusting...

You're at a loss of words.

Looking down at you, he finally pulls out his tentacles out from your mouth, stroking them one last time before he tuckes them back in his pants. 

He shoves your face against his bulging groin, smirking.

" _You've done such a good job satisfying me, haven't you~"_

He chuckles darkly.

You deserve a reward…

Is he...going to let you go...Perhaps this is the end…

"Please...just let me go.."

He laughs, a sickeningly evil grin splitting his face in two. 

**_"Oh, but we're just getting started."_ **

A wave of heavy pleasure settles between your loins, making you tremble in your seat.

"What..what is this...I don't..-"

You shift your body, trying to shake the feelings that took over you so much, but it's useless.

You're desperate. Your mind is fogged...You can't hold yourself any longer-

"Black Hat...please..touch me. _I can't_..."

You plead to him between cries of sheer despair, unable to realize the fact thay he is touching himself, staring at you.

" _Oh, but you said you don't like this."_

He places a hand on your thigh, teasingly rubbing over your skin, but quickly taking it back.

_"We can't have that can we?~"_

You have no power to fight back anymore, you reached your breaking point.

"I'll be seeing you soon, _pet,_ for now, I'll let you... _calm down_ by yourself."

He slowly walks away, giving you a final stare.

"Don't worry, I'll order my assistant to bring you some food. I can't have my toy dying now... **_I still have so much I want to do to you."_ **

He laughs maniacally, slipping back into the shadows, leaving you broken, unsatisfied, and alone.

**_The true horror has only just begun._ **


End file.
